


One day we will meet again

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drugged Sherlock, English, Jealous John, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John möchte nach der Arbeit einfach nur einen netten Abend haben. Doch leider bekommt man nicht immer was man sich wünscht..</p><p>John just wants  to have a nice evening after work. Unfortunately you don't always get what you want ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_So und jetzt noch ein paar Nikotinpflaster und dann müsste ich alles haben._

 

Es war Freitagabend und Doktor Watson freute sich auf seinen wohlverdienten Feierabend. Es war mal wieder ein harter Tag im Krankenhaus. Er rieb sich kurz über die Augen und überlegte ob sie in diesem Laden schon wieder umgeräumt haben, denn er fand die heißgeliebten Pflaster seines Ehemannes nicht. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

_Sherlock gehört zu mir_.

 

Seit sie verheiratet waren freute sich John richtig darauf jeden klar zu machen das dieser großartige Mann zu ihm gehörte.

_Das kleine golden Siegel bestätigte das zwar auch, aber sicher ist sicher. So wo sind jetzt diese Dinger?_

 

Er beschloss das es besser wäre eine Verkäuferin ausfindig zu machen sonst wäre er morgen noch nicht Zuhause.

 

_Achja endlich Wochenende. Hoffentlich hat Greg meinen Detektiven heute keine Fall aufgedrückt der bis Montag dauert. Ansonsten sorge ich dafür das der ältere Holmes auch nicht zur ruhe kommt. Lestrade wäre dann wieder stinksauer. Das letzte mal als Sherlock sich das erlaubte, hatte der gute DI uns an einem Tatort mitten in der Pampa stehen lassen. Im Regen. Das waren 38 Kilometer von jeglicher Zivilisation entfernt und Mycroft kappte unsere Handys. Zum Glück war da ein alte verlassene Scheune in der nähe. Warten kann so schön sein. Eigentlich schulden wir Lestrade eher ein Danke._

 

"Entschuldigen sie Mister? Sind sie bald fertig? Wir schliessen gleich."

Etwas irritiert sah er die Verkäuferin an.

"Ähm ja. Tut mir Leid. Ich suche nur noch die Nikotinpflaster."

“Also die stehen jetzt im zweiten Gang in der Mitte. Sie finden es aber schnell."

"Danke" Und damit machte sich der Doktor in den genannten Gang.

_Ich wusste das sie die Dinger dauernd umstellen. Na ja genug Zeit verplempert. Moment. Wenn der Laden hier gleich zu macht, heisst das es war schon kurz vor acht. Verdammt! Ich habe doch Sherlock heute morgen versprochen pünktlich zum Abendessen zu sein. Donovan behauptet immer das er der schlechte Ehepartner ist, dabei bin ich es._

 

Er wollte nicht das der Detektiv sich unwohl wegen ihm fühlte. Auf den schnellsten weg packte er die Pflaster ein, bezahlte alles stürmte aus dem Laden.

_So jetzt ab nach Hause. Egal ob mein Bein mir morgen wieder ein Strich durch alles macht, aber das ist morgen. Und es gibt Dinge die sind es Wert._

 

Mit einem Grinsen im lief er schnell die Straße runter. Bis zu der ersten Ampel. Diese war gerade rot.

_Natürlich._

 

John schnaufte genervt. Während er auf das Umschalten der Ampel wartetete beobachtete er ungeduldig den Verkehr. Plötzlich sah er einen schwarzen Wagen, mit getönten Hinterscheiben vorbei fahren. Es sass eine Frau am Steuer. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los das er dieses Gefährt und die Fahrerin schon mal gesehen hatte.

_Also einer von Mycroft’s Wagen war das nicht. Der schwört ja auf Limousinen._

 

Lange blieb ihm aber nicht zum überlegen, den das Auto fuhr schon in die nächste Straße ein.

_Ach wahrscheinlich ist es nur war banales. Das Auto ist bestimmt aus einer Werbung und die Frau war vielleicht mal im Krankenhaus oder so._

 

Da wurde der Wartende auch endlich belohnt. Die Ampel schaltete auf grün. Er rannte, Angst davor das dieses Straßenverkehrsgerät gleich wieder die Farbe wechselte, über den Zebrastreifen. Wenige Minuten später war er auch schon in der Baker Street. John holte erst einmal tief Luft denn er war völlig aus der Puste und die volle Einkaufstasche machte den hinter sich liegenden Sprint nicht gerade leichter.

_Wo war jetzt wieder der Haustürschlüssel?_

 

Der Suchende drehte sich zur Straßenlaterne um besser sehen zu können.

_Rechte Jackentasche? Nein. Nur Kaugummi und Dietriche. Wann sind die denn in meine Tasche..._

 

Aber als er die Hand aus der Jacke ziehen wollte, hing ein klimperndes Gewicht an seinem Ärmel.

"Du hattest dich also doch da versteckt." Er wollte sich zur Haustür drehen als sein Blick wieder dieses schwarze Gefährt sah. Es parkte gegenüber auf der anderen Straßenseite _._

_Ach deswegen kam mir der Wagen so bekannt vor. Es gehört sicher einer der Nachbarn._

 

Auch wenn John nicht genau wusste wo das Auto hingehörte, wurde er das flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend nicht los. Denn jedes mal wenn der Doktor das spürte, hatte er nichts gutes zu erwarten.

_Watson du bist nur müde. Das ist alles._

 

Mit diesen Gedanken schloss er endlich die Tür auf. Trat in den Flur, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging langsam die Treppe rauf. Oben angekommen verschnaufte er noch mal kurz bevor er ihre Wohnzimmertür öffnete.

"Sherlock ich ..." Doch als er den Blick anhob und durch den Raum gleiten lies blieb ihm jegliches Wort im Halse stecken. Da sass eine Person in seinen Sessel, von der er dachte sie nie wieder zu sehen.

"Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an Irene Adler?" Fragte Sherlock und stand auf, denn die blasse Farbe im Gesicht seines Mannes gefiel im gar nicht.  Der Gast nickte ihm freundlich zu.

"Hallo Doktor Watson."John lies vor Schock die Tasche fallen und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. In der Hoffnung dieser würde ihm ein bischen vor einem Zusammenbruch schützen.

_Deshalb kam mir der Wagen auch so bekannt vor._

 

“John ist alles in Ordnung?" Besorgt legte ihm der Größere ein Hand auf die gute Schulter. Der Exsoldat sammelte sich kurz und lächelte Sherlock dann an. Das Feuer im Kamin war das einzige was man einen Moment hörte.

"Alles in Ornung. Ich bin nur .."

_Verwirrt. Geschockt. Verstört. Wütend?_

_"_ Überrascht?" Fügte Irene hinzu.

"Ja genau. Ich meinte wie konnten sie entkommen?"

_Und es wagen sich nicht einmal bei Sherlock zu melden. Das war das erste mal das er nicht sprach. Vier Tage lang. Mrs. Hudson und ich hatten uns solche Sorgen gemacht._

 

Auf seine Frage sah sie kurz rüber zu dem Lockenkopf und lächelte.

"Sagen wir einfach ich bin entkommen. Das ist doch das wichtigste."

"Ja. Ehm gut." Antwortete John. Auch wenn er nicht wiklich zufrieden war. Sein Jacke hängte er unsicher auf den Kleiderständer.

"Ich werd dann mal...ja ich werde die Einkäufe wegpacken. Möchte jemand vielleicht eine Tasse Tee? Es ist ja so kalt drausen. Um diese Jahreszeit ist es ja immer sehr kalt. Ich meine wer hat das Unwetter bestellt?" Watson wusste das er sich zum Idioten machte als er plapperte wie ein Wasserfall. Er wusste einfach nicht wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

"Ich werd jetzt einfach in die Küche gehn und die Tür hinter mir schließen." Fügte er etwas rühiger hinzu und schnappte sich die Einkaufstasche. Die anderen zwei sahen ihn besorgt hinter. Sherlockt wollte ihm schon nachgehen doch die Worte der Frau stoppten ihn.

"Es ist besser wenn er eine Weile für sich ist." Der Detektiv ließ die ausgestreckte Hand sinken und setzte sich langsam auf seinen Sessel.

"Warum?" Sherlock der immer noch den Blick auf die verschlossene Küchentür gerichtet hatte, sah sie jetzt irritiert an.

"Warum was?"

"Warum haben Sie es ihm nicht erzählt. Das ich durch ihren Verdienst lebe." Sie sah ihn durchdringlich an. Doch er starrte genau so zurück.

"Angst? Eine Emotion von der man dachte das man sie nie in den Augen des großen Sherlock Holmes sehen würde. Ich sollte besser gehen." Sie stand auf und griff nach ihrem Mantel und suchte kurz in ihrer Manteltsche etwas. Da sie mit dem Rücken zum Genie stand, konnte er nicht sehen was sie tat. Sherlock wollte aufstehen und ihr die Tür öffnen. Doch Irene hatte andere Pläne. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und stach Sherlock mit der gefundenen Spritze in den Arm. Das Zeugt wirkt wie immer schnell.

"Was? Nein..JOHN!" Rief er noch bevor er taumelte. Irene brachte es gerade noch so fertig ihn auf die Couch zu legen. Da wurde die Küchentür auch schon aufgerissen.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Der Doktor eilte sofort zu dem schon halb weggetretenem Detektiv.

" ..tut mir leid." Brachte dieser noch leise heraus bevor er ganz weg war.

"Ich wünschte sie würden das lassen." John wendete sich wieder an ihren Besuch.

"Er ist nun mal so stur. Und so können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten." Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den nun Schlafenden bevor er sich zur Küche machte und zwei Tassen holte. Irene setzte sich wieder. Der Arzt brachte die zwei Tassen und stellte sie auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen den Sesseln.

"Danke." Er nickte ihr nur zu bevor er es sich mit seiner Tasse in Sherlocks Sessel bequem machte. Beide nahmen fast synchron einen Schluck.

"Also?" Sie sah kurz ins Feuer.

"John. Was denken sie warum ich hier bin?" Ihr Blick durchbohrte ihn jetzt. Doch mittlerweile war er sowas schon zu sehr von den Holmesbrüdern gewohnt, deshalb störte er sich auch nicht weiter daran. Auch sein Blick schweifte ins Feuer.

_Woher soll ich das den wissen. Langweilte sie sich etwa und dachte sie könnte mal wieder mit meinem Mann spielen. Nach all der langen Zeit. Wie konnte sie der Welt nur vorspielen das sie Tot war. Hatte sie denn keine Ahnung was sie anderen damit antat._

Ja wütend war Watson definitiv. Er konnte nicht verstehen wie jemand so etwas tun konnte.             

"John?" Sie unterbrach seine Gedankengänge.

"Ich bin nicht hier um Sherlock ihnen wegzunehmen."

"Ich weiss." Jetzt sah er Verwunderung in ihrem Blick.

"Als ich damals von den Terroristen gefangen wurde und mein Ende nahte, half er mir zu entkommen."

Jetzt war John aber genau so verwundert.

_Warum hatte Mycroft dann behauptet...Oh Gott Mycroft Holmes wusste zum ersten mal etwas nicht._

_"_ Doch warum hatte Sherlock nie etwas erwähnt?" Irene lächelte kurz.

"Angst."

"Angst? Wovor?" Hackte er nach. Sie stand auf, ging zu ihm rüber, griff nach seiner Hand und deutete auf den Ehering.

"Dieser kleine goldene Ring ist zwar ein Symbol dafür das sie zusammen sind. Aber das schützt ihn nicht davor das sie eines Tages gehen." Der Doktor schob seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

_Er hatte ihn geheiratet. Ist das kein Versprechen das er für immer bleiben würde?_

 

"Erleichterung statt Eifersucht. Sie würden alles tun damit er glücklich wäre. Selbst wenn sie daran zu Grunde gehen würden."

"Egoistisch hm?"

"Tapferer Soldat." Sie strich John durchs Haar.

"Er darf sich glücklich schätzen. Nicht jeder bekommt diese Chance." Damit drehte sie sich um und griff erneut nach ihrem Mantel.

"Wollen sie nicht noch bleiben?" Bat er sie, den irgend wie hatte er jetzt Mitleid mit ihr.

"Nein. Ich wollte mich nur kurz erkundigen." Sie lächelte ihn an.

"Vielleicht treffen wir uns mal wieder." Damit nahm sie die Türklinke in die Hand und verschwand ohne John noch mal zu Wort kommen zu lassen die Treppe hinunter. Als er die Haustür unten in das Schloss fallen hörte, tat er das gleiche auch mit der Wohnzimmertür. Er lies sich seufzend wieder in den Sessel fallen und trank den letzten Schluck aus seiner Teetasse aus.

_Einen schönen Freitagabend konnte ich nun vergessen._

John machte sich daran das Geschirr in die Spüle zu stellen und machte dann das Licht in der Küche aus. Er überlegte kurz.

 

_Erst duschen und dann Sherlock ins Bett befördern? Besser ist es ich bringe ihn erst ins Bett. Es wird hier unten immer ziemlich kalt wenn das Feuer aus geht._

Gedacht. Getan. Der Doktor griff Sherlock unter die Arme, schmiss ihn mehr oder weniger über die Schultern und trug ihn zum ihrem Schlafzimmer hoch. Dann zog er seinem Ehemann noch den Anzug und das Shirt aus. Als John Sherlock’s Schlafshirt fand zog er es dem Schlummernden noch über bevor er ihn zudeckte. Langsam wurde Watson selbst ziemlich müde. Also machte er sich schnell auf den Weg zum Badezimmer. Fertig mit Waschen und Zähneputzenmachte er sich wieder auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

John gähnte einmal herzhaft zog seinen Pyjama an und legte sich langsam neben seinen Gaten.

“John?” Kam es leise von diesem.

“Wie geht es dir? Ist dir schlecht oder so?” Erkundigte sich der Arzt als erstes.

“Nein... es dreht sich nur alles ein bisschen....”

“Schlaf. Das ist das beste.” Damit machte er das Licht aus.

“John?”

“Hmm?”

“..Bist..... bist du mir böse?” Der Exsoldat schaltete die Handy‘s der beiden aus und drehte sich dann zu Sherlock.

“Was? Nein. Ich war nur ein bisschen überfordert. Aber nun schlaf. Wir können morgen darüber reden.”

Er strich Sherlock die Locken von der Stirn und gab ihm einen Kuss dorthin. John wollte sich gerade wieder zurück ziehen, als Sherlock mit seinen Händen sein Gesicht festhielt und ihn ansah. Auch wenn es dunkel war konnte der Doktor durch die Straßenlichter genug von seine Mann sehen.

“Du warst es nie. Nicht einmal. Seit wir uns kennen....” Flüsterte dieser.

“Was?” John verstand nicht so richtig

“Egoistisch.” Sherlock schloss kurz die Augenlieder, weil sie sich so schwer anfühlten. Als er sie wieder öffnete hatte er einen strahlenden Watson vor sich. Der Kleinere drückte Sherlock noch einen flüchtigen aber danksagenden Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er ihn seine Arme zog.

“Gute Nacht Sherlock.” Der Detektiv kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr an John.

“Gute Nacht John.”


	2. One day we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John just wants to have a nice evening. Unfortunately he doesn't always get what he wants.

_And now a few more nicotine patches and then I should have everything._

It was friday night and doctor Watson was looking forward to his well deserved free evening. Once again it was a tough day in the hospital. He rubbed lightly over the eyes, wondering whether they have rearranged again in this store because he couldn’t find the beloved patches of his husband. A small smile came on his lips.

_Sherlock is mine now._

Since they were married John was glad to make clear to anyone that this great man belonged to him.

_The small golden seal that confirmed that as well, but better safe than sorry. So now where are those things?_

He decided that it would be better to find a shop assistant otherwise he wouldn’t be home tomorrow.

_Finally it is weekend. Hopefully Greg hasn’t pressed a case to my detective that lasts until monday. Otherwise, I'll make the elder Holmes not come to rest. Lestrade would be pissed off again. The last time Sherlock allowed himself to do that the good DI did let us stand at a crime scene in the middle of nowhere. In the rain. That were 38 miles from any civilization and Mycroft shut down our cell phones. Luckily there was an old abandoned barn near. Waiting can be so sweet. Actually, we owe Lestrade a thank you._

"Excuse me mister? Are you finished soon? We want to close the shop." Little irritated he looked to the seller.

“Um, yes. I'm sorry. I'm looking for the nicotine patches."

"They are in the middle of the second gear now. But you should find it quickly."

"Thank you." And so the doctor is made his way to the patches.

_I knew that they change these things permanently. Well I wasted enough time. Wait. If the store closes now, that also means it is shortly before 8 pm. Damn! I have promised Sherlock this morning that I be on time for dinner. Donovan always claimed that he is the bad partner, while I'm the one._

He didn’t want that the detective to feel uncomfortable because of him. On the fastest way he packed the patches, paid for everything and stormed out of the store.

_So now I should hurry home. Whether my leg is saying no to me tomorrow to every move me but that's tomorrow and there are things that are worth it._

With a grin on his face, he quickly ran down the street to the first traffic light. This was red just now.

_Of course._

John huffed annoyed. While he was waiting of traffic lights to switch he watched impatiently the rest of the street. Suddenly he saw a black car, driving with tinted background windows past him. There sat a woman at the wheel. He couldn’t shake the feeling of that he had seen this vehicle and the driver before.

_So that wasn’t one of Mycroft's cars. The vows on real sedans._

He hadn’t long to consider this then the car drove already in the next street.

_Oh, it's just was something banal. The car is determined from advertising and the woman was maybe in the hospital or so._

The waiting finally gets rewarded. The light turned green. He ran over the zebra crossing, afraid that this traffic would immediately change the colour again. A few minutes later, he was already in the Baker Street. John took a deep breath once because he was completely out of it and the full shopping bag made the sprint that was lying behind not easier.

_Where is the front door key now?_

The seeker turned to the street light for better view.

_Right pocket? No. Only gum and picks. When got this in my pocket?_

But when he tried to pull his hand out of his jacket, hung a sounding weight on his sleeve.

“There you are.” He wanted to turn to the front door when his saw again this black vehicle. It was parked on the other side of the street.

_Oh, because of that it was so familiar. It certainly was one from the neighbours._

Even though John didn’t know exactly where the car belonged, he also couldn’t lose the sinking feeling in his stomach. Every time the doctor felt that he had to expect nothing good.

_Watson you’re tired. That’s all._

With these thoughts, he finally unlocked the door, stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him and walked slowly up the stairs. At the top he panted briefly before he opened their door to the living room.

“Sherlock, I...” But when he raised the view and let it glide across the room every word got stuck in his throat. There was a person sitting in his chair, which he thought he would never see again.

"You remember Irene Adler?" Sherlock asked, standing up because he didn’t like the pale colour in the face of his husband. The guest nodded friendly.

"Hello Doctor Watson." John dropped the bag in shock and leaned against the door frame. In the hope this would protect him a bit from a breakdown.

_That’s why the car was so familiar to me._

“John is everything okay?" The taller man was worried a little and put his hand on his good shoulder. The ex-soldier gathered himself together and then smiled at Sherlock. The fire in the fireplace was the only thing you heard for a moment.

“Everything is fine. I'm just.."

_Confused. Shocked. Distraught. Angry?_

"Surprised?" Irene added.

"That's right. I mean how could you escape?"

_And to dare to not even contact Sherlock. This was the first time that he didn’t speak. For four days. Mrs. Hudson and I were so worried._

To his question she glanced over at the curly head and smiled.

"Let's just say I escaped. That's the most important thing."

“Yes. Ehm well." John replied. Even though he wasn’t really satisfied. Unsure he hung his jacket on the clothes rack.

“I will then... yes I will put away the groceries. Would like anyone maybe a cup of tea? It's so cold outside. This time of year it is always very cold. I mean who ordered the bad weather?" Watson knew he made a fool of himself when he babbled like a waterfall. He just doesn't know how to deal with the situation.

“Now I'll just go into the kitchen and shut the door behind me.” He added a little quieter and grabbed the shopping bag. The other two looked anxiously behind him. Sherlock wanted also to go in the kitchen but the words of the woman stopped him.

"It's better if he's alone for a while." The detective lowered his outstretched hand and slowly sat down on his chair again.

"Why?" Sherlock, who still had his eyes on the closed kitchen door, looked irritated at her now.

“Why what?”

"Why didn’t you tell him that I’m alive because of you." She gave him a long stare. But he was staring right back like that.

“Fear? An emotion of I thought that I would never see in the eyes of the great Sherlock Holmes. I should go." She stood up and grabbed her coat and looked briefly into her coat pocket for something. Because Irene stood with his back to genius, he couldn’t see what she was doing. Sherlock wanted to get up and open the door for her. But she had other plans. Quick as a flash she turned around and stabbed him with the syringe she found in the arm. The stuff rushed fast through his veins like always.

"What? No..JOHN!" He shouted before he stumbled. Irene made it to the couch with the taller one. Just as the kitchen door was opened fast.

“Are you okay?" The doctor immediately rushed to the already half gone detective.

“...sorry.” This said softly before he closed his eyes.

“I wish you would stop that." John turned back to their visitor.

“He is just so stubborn and so we can talk in peace." He took one last look at the now sleeping one before he went to the kitchen and got two cups. Irene sat down again. The doctor brought the two cups and put them on the small table between the chairs.

“Thank you." He nodded at her before he made himself comfortable in Sherlock's chair with his cup. Both took almost simultaneously a sip.

"So?" She looked into the fire.

"John. What do you think why am I here?" Her eyes pierced him now. But he was used to it because of the Holmes brothers, so it doesn't bother him anymore. His gaze also were going to the fire.

_How should I know that? Is she bored and thought she could play with my husband again after all this time. How could she just pretend to the world that she was dead? Had she no idea what she did to the other people with it?_

Yes Watson was definitely angry. He could not understand how anyone could do such a thing.

"John?" She interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm not here to take Sherlock away."

"I know." Now he saw amazement in her eyes.

"When I was captured by the terrorists and my end was near, he helped me to escape." Now John was the one wondering.

_Why Mycroft had then claimed ... Oh God Mycroft Holmes doesn’t knew something for the first time._

"But why had Sherlock never mentioned anything?" Irene smiled briefly.

"He is afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?" He asked. She stood up, walked over to him, grabbed his hand and pointed to the wedding ring.

“Although this small gold ring is a symbol that you are together. But that doesn’t protect him from that you can still go one day." The doctor pushed his eyebrows up.

_I had married him. Is this not a promise that I would stay forever?_

“Relieve instead of jealousy. You would do anything so that he would be happy even if it would ruin you."

"Selfish hm?"

"Brave Soldier." She stroked John through his hair.

"He can count himself lucky. Not everyone gets that chance." So she turned around and grabbed her coat.

“Don’t you still want to stay?" He asked her as he had now to some pity for her.

"No. I wanted just briefly visit the newly married couple.” She smiled at him.

"Maybe we'll meet again." So she took the doorknob in her hand and disappeared down the stairs without to let John to say something in return. When he heard the front door fall into the lock he did the same with the living room door. He let out a sigh, let himself fall in the chair again and drained the last of his tea out of the cup.

_Now I could forget a nice friday night._

John put the dishes in the sink and then turned off the light in the kitchen. He thought for a moment.

_First a shower and then carry Sherlock to bed? It is better, I bring him first into bed. It is getting pretty cold down here when the fire goes out._

Thought. Done. The doctor grabbed Sherlock under the arms, threw him more or less over the shoulders and carried him up to their bedroom. Then he pulled the suit and shirt from his husband. When John found Sherlock's sleep shirt he preferred to cover the sleeper with it. Slowly Watson himself was pretty tired. So he quickly made his way to the bathroom. Finished with washing and brushing he went back to the bedroom. John yawned once heartily put on his pyjamas and lay slowly down next to his husband.

"John?" It came quietly out of this.

"How are you? Do you feel sick or something?" The doctor inquired first.

"No... It is just turning all a bit...."

"Sleep. That's the best." The older one turned off the light.

“John? "

"Hmm?"

"..Are.....are you angry with me?" The ex-soldier turned off the phones of the two then turned to Sherlock.

“What? No. I was just a bit overwhelmed. But now sleep. We can talk about it tomorrow.” He stroked Sherlock curls from his forehead and gave him a kiss there. John wanted to pull back as Sherlock held his face there with his hands and looked at him straight in the eyes. Even though it was dark the doctor could see enough from his man through the street lights.

"You never were. Not once..Since we know each other...." This whispered.

“What? " John doesn't really understand.

"Selfish." Sherlock closed his eyelids because they felt so heavy. When he opened them again he had a beaming Watson before him. The smaller one pushed Sherlock still a meaningful kiss on the mouth before pulling him his arms.

“Good night Sherlock." The detective snuggled a little more to his husband.

“Good night John.”


End file.
